<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there’s a million billion trillion stars by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380350">there’s a million billion trillion stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife'>nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dimension 20 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Class Swap, Barbarian Riz Gukgak, Bullying, Campaign: Fantasy High (Dimension 20), Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Panic Attacks, Rogue Gorgug Thistlespring, Skipping Class, Underage Smoking, stereotyping, tags to be added as things go along, well meaning but ultimately unhelpful teachers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gorgug is a shy kid content to hide in the shadows. Riz has more anger than his brain-to-mouth filter can handle. (A class swap au.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adaine Abernant &amp; Gorgug Thistlespring, Figueroth Faeth &amp; Riz Gukgak, Riz Gukgak &amp; Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Riz Gukgak &amp; Gorgug Thistlespring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dimension 20 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the first day of school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from infinitesimal by mother mother</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the first day of school, and Gorgug can feel the tin flower heavy in the pocket of his hoodie, and as he looks at the crush of people in the hallway around him, he can feel the hope of meeting new friends dwindling by the second. </p>
<p>He knows what his parents would tell him right now- <em>I know you’re shy, bud, and that’s okay! But sometimes you gotta step out the shadows, reach out to people! You’ve got so much to offer kiddo, why don’t you try really putting yourself out there this year- </em>but even the idea of approaching someone he doesn’t know makes Gorgug a little nauseous. </p>
<p>Which is when he notices a half elf coming towards him, striding purposefully, and Gorgug feels a spark of hope. Maybe he won’t have to start the conversation? He pulls the flower from his pocket as the half elf reaches him. </p>
<p>That spark of hope is put out at the same time Fabian’s fist is put into Gorgug’s stomach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the first day of school, and Riz is just trying to get through it. He thinks of his mom’s face the last time she’d had to pick him up from the office with a black eye and bloody knuckles. Her tired, <em>I </em>know<em> you’re angry, Riz, but there’s a place for rage, and it’s not your classmates’ faces! Please, just. Do you want to try anger management classes again?</em></p>
<p>His resolve to at least wait until the second day of school to get into a fight crumbles as soon as he sees a rich-looking half elf walk up to a half orc and punch him in the stomach with, as far as Riz can tell, no provocation whatsoever. </p>
<p>He’s in the middle of yelling something about his dad that Riz tunes out as he goes into a rage and slips between them. </p>
<p>“Hey, asshole, pick on somebody who’ll fight back,” he snarls, and the half elf looks down at him. </p>
<p>"What, someone like <em>you</em>?” he sneers, and Riz doesn’t bother with his axe. Instead, he punches him in the face, claws out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the first day of school, and Fabian Seacaster, son of Bill Seacaster, legendary pirate, is scanning the crowd. <em>You go up to the biggest guy there, and you punch him in the chest</em>, he thinks, and his eyes light when he notices the kid standing about a foot taller than everyone else. <em>Perfect. </em></p>
<p>He only gets one punch in before some scrawny goblin kid gets between them. He tries to brush him away, but feels claws rake across his face as the goblin kid punches him, and he can’t believe how quickly this has devolved. What is he supposed to tell his papa? </p>
<p>There’s a crowd around them, chanting for a fight, and Fabian can’t very well back down <em>now</em>, although as he looks around, the half orc has somehow disappeared, and the goblin kid tilts his head mockingly. </p>
<p>“What, you can’t take a hit, rich kid?”</p>
<p>Fabian scoffs, and swings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. rogue class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me: don't expect updates very often im so bad at chapter fics<br/>also me: *posts ch 2 the next day*<br/>im so sorry for the inconsistency but its not gonna get any better</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gorgug stumbles back a little, but before he can do anything there’s someone in front of him, and Gorgug takes advantage of the distraction to stealth away. He doesn’t notice the tin flower still lying on the floor where he’d dropped it, and even if he had, he wouldn’t have risked being drawn into the fight to get it back. </p>
<p>Thankfully, he makes it to the rogue classroom before the bell rings.</p>
<p>“Hello there! The barbarian classes are actually in the next hallway over, dear,” says the tabaxi woman sitting at the teacher’s desk in the front of the room. She's short, with the coloring of a leopard, and she smiles kindly at him. </p>
<p>“Uh, I’m actually here for... rogue? classes?” Gorgug mumbles, and he watches her smile freeze awkwardly. </p>
<p>“Oh! Well, then come right in, take a seat.”</p>
<p>He does, and eyes the desks. He’s not a tinkerer like his parents, but he can recognize structural instability when he sees it, and so he sighs, and heads to the back of the room. He’s used to desks not holding his weight, and he’d rather not ruin a desk on the first day. It’s not a very good first impression, not that he’s good at <em> those </em>usually, either. He finds the most comfortable corner and shrinks into it as the rest of the class files in. </p>
<p>Most of them shoot him weird looks, and he works harder to make himself unseen. At least he’ll be getting stealth practice, if nothing else. </p>
<p>As Mrs Shadow, <em> but please, feel free to call me Eugenia, you’ll be with me here for four years! </em> lectures, he can feel her eyes on him throughout most of it. As if he isn’t <em> aware </em> that most rogues are generally small folk, and that blending into crowds is often a rogue’s greatest asset, and rogues are at their best when unseen. </p>
<p>It is, overall, a pretty bad hour, although once he gave up and put his headphones on halfway through, it became a lot more manageable. </p>
<p>He’s on his way to slipping out of the classroom when she pulls him gently aside. </p>
<p>“Mr Thistlespring- can I call you Gorgug? Gorgug, could I speak with you for a moment?”</p>
<p>He nods, and shuffles over to her desk. </p>
<p>“Now, I understand every student at Aguefort has a unique calling, and you feel that being a rogue might be yours, and if you really feel like it is, then I certainly won’t stop you. But if I could suggest perhaps observing the fighter, or the barbarian classes? I feel they may be more your… speed.”</p>
<p>Gorgug wants to say, <em> no, I’m </em> good <em> at being a rogue, </em> wants to say, <em> excuse me, but isn’t that a little rude? </em> but instead he just nods, shamefaced, and flees. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s got gym next, and as he drifts through the crowded halls, hands stuffed in his pockets, Gorgug thinks about just going to the nurse and calling his parents to pick him up. He knows they would, and he wouldn’t even be lying about not feeling well. His ribs are still aching from the punch earlier this morning, and his conversation- if it could be called that- with Mrs Shadow has left him vaguely nauseous. </p>
<p>But, he can already see their concerned looks, hear their well meaning, <em> it’s okay bud, you’ve always got tomorrow!</em>-s and Gorgug makes himself keep heading toward the gym. He'll make it through today, at least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>brennan's canon rogue teacher is eugenia shadow. i made her a tabaxi bc we need more tabaxi npcs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. barbarian class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fic has a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0YErqeUeq3E3AMnIibVZJg?si=dBIDoj2lRPK4_ko2W-YwkQ">playlist</a> now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goldenrod or whatever his name is pulls them apart and yells about detention, and Riz just focuses on <em> not </em> biting Goldrod’s hand to make him let go. It only makes him feel a little better that Fabian is in the same position. He <em> hates </em> feeling small.</p><p>He lets them go after some more yelling, and Riz shoulders his bag and huffs off. At least he’ll get to class on time. He’s sure his first impression will be bad enough without being late. </p><p> </p><p>He finds Porter’s classroom easily enough, and he’s already inside at his desk. Riz starts to head to the back when Porter looks up and gestures toward the door. </p><p>“This is the barbarian classroom son, rogues are next hallway over.”</p><p>Riz clenches his fists but doesn’t say anything, and keeps moving toward the back. </p><p>“Hey, joker, I said this was the <em> barbarian </em> classroom. What are you trying to pull?”</p><p>Riz swallows a growl and turns to Porter. Pulls his axe from his back, and slams it into the floor. The clang echoes around them, and Porter’s eyes widen a little. </p><p>Riz can feel the eyes of the other students in the classroom on his back, and ignores them. Porter looks away and coughs awkwardly, says, “Ah. Well, take a seat, kid.”</p><p>Riz picks up his axe and makes a decision. </p><p>He turns back to the front of the room, and finds the desk closest to Porter’s. It’s empty, of course, and so are the seats around it. No one’s late enough to voluntarily sit there.</p><p>Riz trots up, drops his backpack in the seat, and sits directly on the desk. Porter looks up and Riz stares back at him. He can’t stop the grin from trying to form on his face, and he knows it’s obvious what he’s doing. Porter’s eye twitches. Riz flicks his tail, pleased.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rings, and Riz is still sitting on his desk. Most of the other students had given him weird looks, or in Ragh’s case, glares, as they’d noticed him, but Riz is used to being the weird kid. It’s <em> fine</em>. (He notices that a circle of seats around him remain empty, and not just because they’re near Porter’s desk. That’s fine, too. Riz is fine by himself. Riz has always been fine by himself.)</p><p>Porter seems to have decided to solve the problem of Riz by ignoring him, and Riz can feel himself twitching in annoyance. Thirty minutes into the lecture and he hasn’t even glanced his way <em> once</em>. </p><p>Part of him wants to <em> make </em> himself be noticed. But he already has detention. He made his point. It’s only the first <em> day</em>. In the end, it’s the picture of his mom’s tired, disappointed face, and the arrival of someone new that stop him from doing something stupid. </p><p>The class is just beginning to wind down, when a tiefling girl walks in, eyes the classroom, and beelines straight for Riz. </p><p>“You seem cool, not that I care about that or anything,” she says, slumping into a seat next to him, completely ignoring Porter’s incredulous look.</p><p>“Excuse me, miss…? Can I help you?”</p><p>The girl pulls out a- clove? cigarette?- and lights it, and Porter breaks himself out of his confusion. </p><p>“Miss! You can’t smoke in here, and who <em> are </em> you-?”</p><p>“Figueroth Faeth, I’m here to shadow barbarian classes,” she says, shooting Porter a sparkling look. </p><p>Somehow, it <em> works</em>, despite class almost being over and the girl having no pass or anything, and Porter goes back into his lecture. Riz notices the guitar on her back and realizes she has to be a bard. Why she’s <em> here</em>, he doesn’t know, why she’s sitting by <em> him</em>, he couldn’t guess, but she hands a clove cigarette to him. </p><p>He eyes it. He’s never smoked before. His mom would almost certainly smell it on him. They’re in the middle of class.</p><p><em> But</em>. </p><p>It’s an offer. An olive branch, even, if he wants to be optimistic about it. </p><p>
  <em> (Sitting alone on the bench outside the principal’s office. Alone in the nurse’s office with bloody knuckles. Alone on the playground, the other kids laughing together. A circle of empty seats separating him from everyone else.) </em>
</p><p>Riz takes the clove, and Fig smiles at him. </p><p>“I’m Fig,” she says.</p><p>“Riz,” he replies carefully.</p><p>“Hell yeah, monosyllabic name gang,” she says, fist-bumping him.</p><p>Maybe this year won’t totally suck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- i haven't yet gone back to re-watch the first episodes and so this is all being written from what i remember from the first time i watched it. seven months ago. so if the timeline's off, thats why, im sure i'll get to rewatching eventually but ehhh.<br/>- i hc that as a holdover from her pre-rebellion phase, fig took All of the honors classes and has the vocabulary to match. she's still working on sounding Punk, thus, "monosyllabic" made an appearance.<br/>(this is definitely not to cover for my own residual honors english vocabulary that haunts me and infiltrates all of the characters i write no matter how many times i go over them to make sure they sound in character)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://22hildaboulevard.tumblr.com/post/619615049483468801/drew-some-extremely-good-boys-from">there's art for this fic!</a><br/>it's by the incredible @22hildaboulevard on tumblr and you should all go look at it immediately!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gym goes- well. It goes. It’s comparably uneventful. Gorgug manages to hide in the back of the crowd of students well enough to not get picked for any first day demonstrations, and history goes by normally. </p><p>He stops by his locker and thinks about going to the cafeteria. He could go and try to find someone to sit with, try and make a friend. Or…</p><p>He ends up eating on the back entrance steps. He smiles a little at the sticky note from his parents before he sticks it into his pocket. As he eats, he pulls his headphones over his ears and pulls out his sketchbook. There’s no one here to throw it into any mud, so he figures it’s safe enough to do some drawing. The building across campus has such interesting angles (he thinks it’s the theater building?) </p><p>Only three more hours until he can go home. Just three.</p><p> </p><p>Riz, shitty plastic food tray in hand, heads toward the back entrance. At his old middle school, the librarian had taken pity on him and let him eat in the back room, but somehow he didn’t think that would fly here. </p><p>He doesn’t notice the other kid already sitting on the steps until he nearly trips over him. </p><p>“Oh, fuck- uh, hey. Sorry. Do you mind if I-?”</p><p>He doesn’t look up, and Riz notices the headphones and the sketchpad. </p><p>He taps his shoulder. He jumps and turns to him, and he blinks in surprise. It’s the guy from the front hall, the one who got punched. </p><p>“Uh… hi? I- I can move, if you want, lemme just…”</p><p>“What? No, that's. Fine. I mean, is it cool if I sit?”</p><p>He blinks in obvious surprise at the question, and Riz shuffles awkwardly. </p><p>“Oh. Y- yeah, you can sit. I’m Gorgug.”</p><p>“Riz.”</p><p>There’s an awkward silence, and Riz shakes himself internally. </p><p>“Hey, I just wanted to say, sorry, about before, in the hall. That sucks. Are you okay?”</p><p>Gorgug stares. Sure, he- Riz, had gotten in between him and the other kid, but he hadn’t thought- Well. Who would get into a fight on <em>his </em>behalf? It’s not like it’s ever happened before.</p><p>He pulls his headphones off and sets his drawing to the side. </p><p>“I’m... okay, yeah. Thanks, for that, um. You- you didn’t have to.”</p><p>Riz shakes his head. “I <em>did</em>, though. It wasn’t right, him just hitting you like that.”</p><p>Gorgug sighs. </p><p>“I’m used to it.”</p><p>Riz looks down at his rapidly cooling tray of unappetizing creamed corn, and sees Gorgug’s sketchpad.</p><p>“Hey, did you draw that?”</p><p>Gorgug freezes, and pulls his sketchbook close. Riz notices, and blushes. </p><p>“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean- If it’s personal-”</p><p>“No- it’s... okay. Yeah, I, uh, it’s stupid, but I like to draw, just. You know, buildings and stuff.”</p><p>Riz nods to the drawing. “Can I see?”</p><p>Gorgug hesitantly hands him the pad, and Riz takes it carefully, making sure his claws don’t rip into the paper. The lines of the building are sharp and clean, and he whistles. </p><p>“It’s- this is really good. I mean, I don’t really know a lot about art, I guess, but you’re a really talented artist.”</p><p>Gorgug can feel himself blushing. He tries to remember the last time someone other than his parents complimented him, and blushes harder.</p><p>“T- thanks.”</p><p>Both of them jump as the bell rings. Riz suddenly snaps his fingers. “Oh! You ran off so quickly earlier today, I didn’t get a chance- you dropped this.”</p><p>Gorgug stares, surprised, at the tin flower in Riz’s hand. It’s got a few dents and scratches, and Riz rubs the back of his neck. </p><p>“Did you make it? It's, um. Really cool. I didn’t know you could make, like, flowers and stuff out of metal.”</p><p>“Oh, no, I- actually, uh, my parents made it for me, to. To give to friends. So, you could, uh, keep it. If you want?”</p><p>Gorgug tenses, and hides under his hair. Riz stares, eyes wide, darting from the flower in his outstretched hand to Gorgug. He can feel his cheeks warm. </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“You- you don’t have to or anything, it’s just-”</p><p>“-I’d like that.” Riz’s response is soft, and Gorgug looks at him. </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Riz tucks the flower into his pocket, and pulls out a scrap of paper and a pen. The sound of a pen scratching is all of the noise around them for a second, until he holds it out to Gorgug. </p><p>“Uh. This is my crystal number. Since, we’re, uh. Friends?”</p><p>Gorgug takes it gingerly, and pulls out his crystal. Riz pulls his out as it beeps, and when he sees the ‘hi’ with a little flower emoji next to it, he can’t help but smile a little. Gorgug smiles a little back. </p><p>They both jump again when the warning bell shrieks. </p><p>“Oh, shit, I gotta go, my next class is all the way on the other end of the building- it was, uh, really nice to meet you, Gorgug!” Riz yells as he sprints off.</p><p>“Oh- you too,” Gorgug replies, voice soft. He watches riz dart away, and stares at the scrap of paper in his hand. Behind his bruised ribs, his heart warms, and he smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-i dont actually remember if the metal flower is tin or not but that's what it is in my heart.<br/>-this was supposed to mostly follow the canon series of events but then i rewatched the first episode and realized just how different the first day is so. this is my school now. detentions are held at the end of the week. it's fine. don't think too hard about the plot.<br/>-current outline for this fic: probably? we'll end at 10(ish) chapters? next chapter will be the corn cuties fight, and the next chapters will likely be snapshots from throughout the year focusing on riz &amp; gorgug, with the canon plot just happening in the background, plus them and the other bad kids bonding. once this fic is done i've got four other short (oneshots most likely, possibly really short chapter fics) that i'd like to write in this universe<br/>-seriously go look at hilda's art it's SO GOOD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the second day: gorgug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i lied it's not the corn cuties fight yet but here's 1k of friendship so... corn cuties soon! sooonnnn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilma hears the front door open and smiles broadly when Gorgug walks in. </p><p>He crouches down as she rushes over to give him a hug, and she says, “Hey, bud! How was your first day?”  </p><p>Gorgug takes off his headphones and rubs the back of his neck. “Oh, uh… it was good, you know. Um. I… made a friend, actually, I think. The flower, worked?”</p><p>“Oh, Gorgug, I’m so glad! Well, what’s his name, what’s he like?”</p><p>“Uh, well, his name’s Riz, and, uh, he…” Gorgug thinks about the fight, and sees his mom’s hopeful eyes, and winces a little. “He uh, helped me out? Before school started. We, um, we ate lunch together. It was, cool.”</p><p>“Well, sweetheart, i’m so happy for you! You tell this Riz he’s welcome over anytime, okay?”</p><p>“I will, Mom. I gotta go, uh, do my homework now...”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Riz slouches in the passenger seat, scrolling through his crystal, the music from his headphones so loud she can almost make out the words. Sklonda glances at him, and sighs when she sees the bruises on his knuckles. She thinks about the call from the school, but she doesn’t say anything- by now it’s an old argument, and she doesn’t have the energy to argue. </p><p>“So, Riz, hon, how was your first day?” she asks. She doesn’t hold out hope for a response longer than “whatever” or “fine,” so when Riz says, “it was… pretty good,” she has to remind herself to keep her eyes on the road and not stare in surprise.</p><p>“...oh? Did you like your barbarian classes, then?”</p><p>Riz snorts. “Porter’s a fu-”</p><p>“Language, Riz!”</p><p>“...but I met this girl, Fig, who was cool. And I guess lunch was fine.”</p><p>He stays silent for the rest of the ride, but Sklonda decides talking to him about his detention can wait until tomorrow, at least. No need to spoil today.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Gorgug waves shyly at Riz in the entrance hall, and Riz waves back with a grin. There's no time to meet up, but as Gorgug walks to his first class, he daydreams about making it to lunch. He doesn’t think he’s ever <em> looked forward </em> to it before. </p><p>He drops his books as a very distressed looking elf girl barrels out of the library and right into his chest.</p><p>“Oh! Oh, oh my gods, I’m so sorry, I’m- I’m just- I,” her eyes are wide and as she stutters out her apology, Gorgug watches her slide down the wall and start to hyperventilate.</p><p>He ignores his books that are now scattered across the floor of the hallway, and crouches down.</p><p>“Um, hey, hey, it’s okay… I think you’re having a panic attack? Here…”</p><p>He holds out a hand towards her shoulder. </p><p>“Is it okay if I touch you?”</p><p>The girl, who is starting to cry softly, shakes her head and he pulls back. Instead, he sits down in front of her. They get stares from the passing students, and Gorgug is pretty sure his books are getting trampled, but it wouldn’t be the first time. At least this time it’s not on purpose. (He’s pretty sure.) </p><p>“Okay, um, can you try and breathe with me? Just, like this…”</p><p>It takes a few minutes, but slowly her breathing starts to level out and her grip on her books is less white-knuckled. She wipes her sleeve across her face. </p><p>“I- thank you, I’m so sorry- my name is Adaine. Um. How did you know how to do that?”</p><p>Gorgug smiles, awkward but sincere, and Adaine smiles shakily back. </p><p>“It’s okay. When I was little I, uh,  got them sometimes. My parents used to help me through them. They uh, they even made me binder,” Gorgug rubs the back of his neck. “They do stuff like that. Do you, uh, wanna go see a counselor or something?”</p><p>Adaine shakes her head immediately. “No! No, no, uh. no. that’s- my parents would <em> hate </em> that. and I don’t need <em> Aelwyn </em> - anyway. Oh, gods, I’m going to be late, I’ve made you late, I’m sorry, this morning has just been <em>horrible</em>-”</p><p>Gorgug shrugs. </p><p>“It's only the second day, right? We’ll probably be okay. What class do you have next?”</p><p>Adaine pulls out her schedule. </p><p>“Um, wizardry, with Mx Runestaff? But yesterday I had to ask a teacher for directions, and this school is so <em> huge </em>compared to Hudol, and I just...”</p><p>Gorgug stands up, and holds out a hand. “I think that’s in the hall across from Mrs Shadow’s room, I could walk you, if you want?”</p><p>Adaine takes his hand, and tries to brush the dust from her uniform. “That- that would be great, Gorgug, thank you. Mrs Shadow is the rogue teacher, right?”</p><p>“Yeah... it’s a long story… did you say you went to Hudol?”</p><p> </p><p>Mx Runestaff’s classroom does not turn out to be across the hall from Mrs Shadow’s, but rather across the <em> school</em>. Neither Gorgug nor Adaine end up minding their lateness too much though, as they wander and talk. Adaine thinks it’s <em> so cool your parents are tinkerers, Gorgug. I wish my parents were like that- they’re just stuffy and boring</em>. </p><p>As they hover in front of the wizardry classroom, Gorgug hesitantly offers his crystal number, and Adaine blushes with anger and shame as she tells him her parents won’t get her one. </p><p>He tells her that’s lame, and maybe they could meet up after school? He usually walks home, so he doesn’t have to wait for anybody. </p><p><em> That’s crazy</em>, Adaine says, because <em> I walk home too, even though I live all the way over in Clearbrook</em>. </p><p>Gorgug, surprised, says, <em> I live right near there, in Little Branch</em>, says that <em> my parents offered to drive me to school, but their car is… well, gnome-sized, and I barely fit when I was in middle school</em>. <em> Besides</em>, he says conspiratorially, <em> it means I can stop at Basrar’s on the way home</em>.</p><p><em> Basrar's</em>? Adaine asks. </p><p><em> You’ve never been to Basrar’s</em>? Gorgug asks.</p><p><em> My parents are the </em> worst, Adaine says, and Gorgug nods. After all, who hasn’t been to <em> Basrar’s</em>?</p><p><em> It’s the best ice cream place in Elmville</em>, he says.</p><p><em> That sounds awesome</em>, she replies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. the second day: riz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fig leans against the doorway, totally nonchalant, with a clove between her fingers. She’s finally getting the hang of rolling them, and Sandra Lynn hasn’t found her second stash yet. </p><p>She peers <strike>eagerly</strike> <em>nonchalantly </em>into the hallway. Porter's classroom is a couple doors over- the classroom she’s in is one of the old labs that got blown up a few too many times and hasn’t been fixed yet. </p><p>When there’s no sign of Riz, she transfers the clove to her other hand and tries not to be anxious. I mean, if he comes, he comes, it’s whatever. It’s not like she <em> needs </em> friends, or anything. It would just be chill to have somebody to hang with.</p><p>The warning bell rings and she sees him walking down the hallway, counting room numbers. As he passes her doorway, she grabs his arm and yanks. </p><p>The only reason she manages to move him, despite his size, is probably because he’s surprised- she didn’t think a goblin could have such a grounded <em> stance</em>, <em> jeez</em>. </p><p>“Hey-! <em> Fig? </em>”</p><p>“You came! I mean,” she coughs, “I mean, cool. You came, that’s cool.” </p><p>She’d be lying if she wasn’t a little thrilled. She’s never skipped class with someone <em> else</em>, before. Riz clears his throat. His arms are crossed, and he’s glaring in the same way he was when they first met. Fig’s pretty sure that’s just his face, though. She’s gotta ask him how he does it.</p><p>“So, uh. Why did you ask me to meet you before class? Also, I’m pretty sure we’ve now passed before class and are now entering just. Class.”</p><p>Fig claps her hands together. </p><p>“<em>We </em> are gonna skip! Nobody’s used this classroom for years, I checked with Doreen-”</p><p>“-Doreen?”</p><p>“-she’s this awesome lunch lady, I met her yesterday, she’s <em> so cool</em>, you guys should totally meet, anyway, there's no way anybody'll catch us!”</p><p>She looks expectantly at him, and when his expression doesn’t really change, she deflates a little. </p><p>“I mean. I guess you don’t <em>have</em> to come with me, or whatever, but like. <em> I’m </em> gonna skip. Not like anyone here can teach me anything I don’t already know anyways.”</p><p>“You want- why <em> me</em>?”</p><p>Fig blinks. She fiddles with the bracelets on her wrist while she thinks. </p><p>“Well. You seem cool, I guess, and skipping is more fun with people.” </p><p>(She assumes. She’s only ever skipped one other time, and she got caught within, like, ten minutes, but she knows better now, so.)</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Okay, yeah, let’s do it. Uh… I'm gonna leave my axe here, though. And we have to be back by lunch.”</p><p>Fig looks up and grins, and Riz grins back. </p><p>“Hells yeah dude! Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>They end up under the bleachers of the bloodrush field. The undersides of the bleachers are covered in names and graffiti layered over each other in a jumble of colors and shapes, and she convinces him to carve his name there with hers. She starts pulling out a pocket knife before she remembers she has claws now, and that’s <em> way </em> more punk. </p><p>The smell of clove dominates their little niche as they smoke. Riz pulls a battered lighter from his pocket and offers it, and Fig grins. </p><p>It takes them about five minutes to realize they have similar tastes in music, and forty-five more to resolve a debate about bass versus electric guitars that only comes to a compromise when Riz agrees to withhold judgement after hearing her play, because, <em> I’m the best bass player in Elmville, and you can’t say electric is better until you’ve heard </em>me <em>play</em>. </p><p>Ten minutes more of mutual grumbling about parents that just don’t <em> get it</em>- “it” not being quite the same thing for both of them, but that’s not the point, really- and they exchange crystal numbers, before the bell reminds them of where they’re supposed to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments are cool and appreciated 🧡🧡</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0YErqeUeq3E3AMnIibVZJg?si=LYO6H5fHS6amB458bcL2hw">fic playlist!</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://22hildaboulevard.tumblr.com/post/619615049483468801/drew-some-extremely-good-boys-from">art by @22hildaboulevard!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>